


Six Months

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a JJ x Reader were they are on a date and the waiter flirts with JJ and the reader gets jealous and yells at the waiter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

“And what can I get you lovely ladies this evening?” The waiter asked. He winked at JJ and flashed her a charming smile. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat.

“I’ll get the caesar salad, please.” JJ said.

“Excellent choice, that’s one of my favorites.” The waiter chuckled and placed a gentle hand on JJ’s shoulder. You bit your inner cheek and glared at the waiter. You cleared your throat.

“I’ll have the scallops,” you interrupted the waiter’s oblivious flirting, your voice cold and sharp.

It was your 6 month anniversary, and JJ had surprised you with dinner reservations at a rather classy restaurant. Of course, you expected that people were going to try and hit on her. She looked absolutely stunning in the golden, glittery dress she was wearing. Her hair was curled and pinned up so it all cascaded down one shoulder. You had spent most of the night staring at Jennifer, shocked that you had her as your girlfriend.

The waiter looked at you and nodded, then quickly jotted down your orders on his notepad before hurrying away. You watched him leave and scoffed.

“Oh, relax, (Y/N). He’s just some stupid guy.” JJ assured you.

“He doesn’t even know your name and he’s over here flirting with you.” You raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, this is our anniversary. Let’s not let some dumb guy ruin it.” JJ told you with a smile. You sighed and nodded in agreement.

“You’re right,” you shrugged and started looking around in your bag. You pulled out a long, velvety box and slid it across the table to Jennifer.

“(Y/N), you shouldn’t have.” JJ gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the box. Inside, a beautiful silver chain with a small, diamond-encrusted heart pendant lay. JJ covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped. “Oh my god…” she whispered. “(Y/N), it’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you.” Jennifer took her hand in yours and looked at you, affection glimmering in her eyes. You smirked and leaned across the table, planting a kiss on your girlfriend’s lips.

As you pulled away, you saw the waiter returning.

“Here’s some drinks to hold you over until the food’s ready.” The waiter said with a small smile as he put down two glasses of wine on the table. “On the house.” He said and gave a wink to JJ as he smirked. Before you knew what was happening, you found yourself yelling at him.

“Look, I don’t know what you think you’re gonna accomplish by flirting with my girlfriend, but I can sure as hell tell you that all you’re going to get out of it is one hell of an ass whooping!” You raised your voice. Anger caused heat to rush to your cheeks. You knew he knew that JJ wasn’t single, yet he still had the nerve to flirt with her when you were seated less than two feet away.

The waiter’s eyes widened and he swallowed. His mouth opened to say something, but he just furrowed his brows and walked away.

“What was that all about?” JJ laughed.

“I don’t really know…” You confessed, still not sure where that came from.


End file.
